


To Start Anew

by Merryandrew



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: A gift for a very special person, Amos Bell(mentioned), Bars, Bounty Hunters, Debate and discussion, Family Drama, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hotels, Kinda?, M/M, Micah Bell jr (mentioned), On the run outlaws, outlaws & thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merryandrew/pseuds/Merryandrew
Summary: Arthur lives with Micah and they haven't found Van Der Linde gang yet. (a sequel for "Bells" series)
Relationships: Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	To Start Anew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimerswell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimerswell/gifts).



> work inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068669
> 
> To dear readers :This story happens many years later after first part of Bells family series. Bell family adopted Arthur when he was young and now he's with them. it's a separate work from 'Bells series' and I tried to not spoil it. so please read 'Bells' first! 
> 
> English isn't my language so forgive me for my grammar mistakes
> 
> To dear Mimerswell : this idea hit my mind when I finished first part of your Bell family series(I do love love it!) I just thought "what will happen next? Arthur will run away one day? or he'll stay..?" so now here we go!  
> you deserve a lot more better gift than this messy writing of mine but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless :) love you!  
> Oh and, I still want to draw fanart for your cute Micah/Arthur 80's version as soon as I can. I just need more time to make sure it will come out good!
> 
> (It's my first work for RDR fandom and I'm so exciiiiited! :))

.

The weak light of Micah's old pipe was the only source of light in thick, foggy air of the night. His partner who was riding horse next to him, grunted softly "you think bounty hunters still trailing on us?" Micah tossed the half-burned match away before turning to him with a sly smirk "relax, cowpoke. No one gonna find us in this damn town" 

Soon, the sign of 'Saint Denis' showed up on the road. Big city, busy days and even more busy nights.  
"We stay here for one or two days before hitting the road again" his partner turned to him "to where..?" Micah didn't answer. Hunched his shoulders, hid his face behind the wide rim of his white hat . "I don't know.." added "yet." When met the other man's disappointed face

He sighed . "Micah, you promised we'll settle down for awhile. I thought when_" Micah took a sharp breath through his nose "you what, Arthur?. I said everything will be a'right, ain't I? And now we're going to stay in this damn city for God'ssake.." put pressure on the last part of sentence. His voice got loud unintentionally. He didn't like shouting on Arthur when they were struggling. Arthur said nothing which meant the end of this conversation. He bent a little to gave his horse a wild carrot and a pat on his black mane.  
"It's gonna rain" Arthur said after several minutes passed, just riding and listening to horseshoes hitting neat cobbled street, without looking at the older man.

Micah raised his head, squinted his eyes to see better in dark night "yeah, well, there's a bar right over there. What ya say cowboy?" Arthur pulled up the collar of his warm coat "I say we better camp outside of the town. We'll back in town at morning again.." Micah snorted " and accepting the risk of bounty hunters slay me in my sleep? No" Arthur shrugged. Said "so I'll stay in a nice hotel. I ain't gonna spend my whole night drinking my ass off. unlike you, I got manners" 

Micah waved a hand at him "yeah yeah, treating yourself like a lady" they didn't talk after that. Both of them pulling gently on the rein, steering their tired horses toward the hotel of Saint Denis. Normally they both prefered to just spend their night in a bar if they were in town, but Arthur thought they needed a treat after a long time running from bounty hunters and having lawmen hot on their heels following them. He also needed a bath, always bathing in the cold water of river wasn't really nice.  
They stopped in front of the big building to hitch horses under a porch. He looked at Micah, he was tightening his saddle on his horse. Arthur tugged softly on his horses mane, mumbled "you go in. I stay, they need brushing" he pulled something from his bag to hold in palm for horse to eat. Micah threw an arm around his narrow waist. Arthur used to eat a lot, he had a bulky body but these past days they forced to just run so boy malnourished, got into a simple diet which included eating berries or maybe a loaf of bread. "You kidding right? It's almost midnight and you wanna brush them? C'mon, let's go inside" pulled on his waist, the younger one leaned back on Micah, let out a soft "ok.."  
As they entered, the pleasant smell of food and heat air hit the skin of their faces. There was roaring fire in fireplace on the corner of hall with some couches around it for residents of hotel to sit on and rest. "Lovely place.." Arthur smiled. He left Micah's side to sit in front of fire while the other one went to clerk. Micah signed under fake names, didn't even bother to look at clerk as he paid for 'one' room.

The younger one was on the edge of sleep when a hand gently shook his shoulder "up, cowpoke. I got us a bath..and a room." Micah whispered to him. Arthur yawned "whada' bout dinner?" Micah rolled his eyes in answer "I get dinner for your lazy ass too." Arthur got up only to throw his weight on the man. Micah said nothing. Wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he planted a light kiss on Arthur's moisty sweat neck.  
Upstairs, Micah helped Arthur to lay on the bed. Arthur rolled to see Micah better "hey." He smiled. Micah returned his smile "hey there, handsome boy". Arthur closed his eyes " I want to stay here forever". Micah sat on the bed near him "we're outlaws, if we stay, we'll be hunted." No answer from Arthur, he just hid his face in the pillow, breathed in " 'm tiired.." Micah patted his thigh. "I'll bring you dinner".

Micah paid for dinner. Grabbed the plate and walked upstair. Crossed the corridor to their room, passed many doors on his way. There was a woman on the end of corridor, sitting on a chair and smoking. She eyed Micah suspectly, apparently there was no chance he could rob one or two of empty hotel room tonight.

Once he opened the door, faced a naked Arthur standing in the middle of the room. His clothes were discarded around on the floor carelessly. Arthur wrapped a towel around his hips. Micah held the plate for him "I brought dinner"  
"Yeah...thanks".Stretched like a cat with another yawn. "I'd like to bath first...then we can have dinner" he took Micah's wrist. Pulled him in tow toward the bathroom. 

Arthur undressed Micah after he locked the bathroom door behind them. Micah left dinner plate on a small table near the bathtub. Finished divesting Micah of his shirt, Arthur giggled to himself like a drunk as he busied with Micah's belt, Micah put his hands on Arthur's. "What's so funny?" He was smiling himself. Arthur shook his head "I-I don't know. 'M just..happy. it's been a while since we..we.." he frowned. Lips pressed together like he was thinking hard about putting right words together. Micah pulled him closer, placed a hand on Arthur's jaw to guide him into a kiss. Arthur sighed, ducked his head. Snuggling in other man's neck. Fingers playing with hair on Micah's bare chest "We had a house. And a ranch. When your father was still alive..and Amos was still with us. We were a happy family back then" Micah's hand roaming soothingly on Arthur's back. His other hand patted on younger one's head.  
"We can still have it all.." Arthur said. He raised his head to stare into Micah's blue eyes. Micah didn't like to confess things, like lovers, saying absurd endearment phrases to each other all time. Arthur could call Micah anything he liked. same rule wasn't for Micah. He loved Arthur but saying it out loud sounded ridiculous to him. Though most of times like this, he liked to admit secretly that Arthur got pretty eyes. And even more pretty face to look at, like an innocent lamb. Eyes pleading

"I want us to have a ranch and a house. Far away from cities. In a small village or someplace near the forest. We can hunt or-or taming horses for life. Hell, we can even breed horses for sell." Micah led him to sit in the bathtub without cutting their eye contact. Arthur kept on "a new life. Every man heads west to start a new life so we can too! I'm just..really tired" he sighed "tired of running or robbing. It isn't what your father wanted for life. You remember we lost Amos because of _this_ "

Micah got rid of the rest of his clothes before joining Arthur in the bath. He sat with his knees bent, made a room for Arthur to lean back to him. The younger blond's back pressed to his chest. Micah's hand moved to grab soap and brush.

Arthur's head lolled back on Micah's shoulder. Breathed softly when Micah started to wash his front for him. Micah kissed the side of his face. "I know you're tired. I really wish if we could just live somewhere safe for the rest of our damn life..but I..I just can't"

Arthur's closed eyes opened slightly when Micah said it. He moved a little to look at Micah. Micah continued "it's what our life is. We rob banks, trains, people_" "it is not. It shouldn't be this way, Micah. Everything is changing. And life gets harder and harder for ones like us.." Micah leaned back, put his arms on the brim of the bathtub. Arthur turned around to wash his body. He was still between Micah's legs.  
"We'll fight and find our way through this all"

Hot steam rising around them. "And then what?" Arthur's voice got irritated "you fight till you die? It's not what I want for you, for us." Micah reached for the plate, got a fork to tear on meat, held a piece of it for Arthur to eat.  
Arthur's lips wrapped around the fork, sky blue eyes locked on Micah as he swallowed the food. Micah went on feeding Arthur "I like you more when you shut up" he chuckled. Arthur complained "you always turn down this-this subject every time I try to talk properly 'bout it"

Micah patted his arm, pressed another piece of meat to his pouted lips. "We got tomorrow too. And tonight we both are tired. So, cut it" Arthur moved to sit with his back pressed to Micah's front once more as he leaned on the brim for plate. Sat with the plate in hands, tried to not get water in his food. He asked Micah if he wanted some and after the older one rejected, he finished all of the plate. Both sat in silence for a while, listening to repeatitive sound of rain drops hitting the only window in the bathroom.

Hot water went lukewarm when they decided it's time for sleep.  
Micah dried Arthur and himself with hotel towel then he just left it on the floor. Arthur pulled Micah in a hug as they stepped toward the bed.curling on the bed, Micah threw an arm around Arthur, warm lips kissing along his nape. His long mustache caused Arthur giggle.

Arthur fumbled closer to him, he fell asleep not so longer after that

They laid together, naked. legs and arms tangling together. Micah hated this at first times when he started sleeping with Arthur. But soon he got used to skin to skin contact. He couldn't remember when it started. They had grown up together, used to sleep in the same tent in cold nights. 

It was always two of them, that time when Amos was still with them and they were stupid young kids, ready to discover a new world. Amos always slept in father's tent while Micah and Arthur were in the same tent. It was the next spring after Arthur's sixteenth birthday, after a hunting went well and they both got drunk in a small bar near town Micah almost started a brawl which made Micah's father really angry to drag them back to their little camp.  
In the middle of the summer when the air was hot. So Arthur tried to sleep with less clothes on. No one knows which one of them acted first but the only thing he remembered, he and Arthur lost in the heat of the moment, in the security of their small tent, they touched eachothers. He put a hand on Arthur's mouth to muffle his laugh because, Micah was the one still a bit sober. Both were laughing. Soon Arthur's giggles broke off into deep moans. A bright shade of red on Arthur's cheeks and Micah was too drunk to hold it in his chest "you're so beautiful" and the shade of red became even darker. Arthur's hands framing Micah's face, he tried to kiss the older one but he tilted his head aside, averted his eyes to not look at the sky blue ones.

After everything, Micah gave a shameful, apologetic kiss on Arthur's cheek. Pulled his coat on himself and turned his back to Arthur, closed his eyes and tried to sleep while Arthur was still confused and drunk..

They didn't talk about it day after. Kept it for themselves but one night, Micah got drunk again. Arthur and Amos keeping an eye on their camp while him and his father spent the night at the only Valentine's bar. had a party for their new house. No more sleeping outside in a tent and living like punks. Old Micah finally wanted to settle down after a life full of mistakes. "A new start" he said when he patted young Micah's shoulder. He paid for a bottle of whiskey and they downed it glass after glasses. when they came back, Micah even couldn't stand straight on his feet. Everything swimming around his head when he crawled into the dark tent he and Arthur shared. 

Woke the other boy up then told him good news. Arthur pulled him in a hug, he smelled like flowers. Micah's searching hands caressed him, wanted him closer, Arthur dragged him with himself to lay back on their old frazzle sleep bag. Micah followed his warmth, his kind eyes and his lovely smell as they both laid together. Delicate touch of Arthur's hands when he touched Micah's shivering body..moaned " _Micah_ " in older boy's bare skin. Micah started kissing on Arthur's neck, only raised his head to look into those shiny sky blues, asking permission. that was the second time they were together. They both slept naked in each others' arms.

Micah couldn't sleep, tried to leave the bed. A hand on his wrist stopped him, Arthur's drowsy eyes at him "were're ya goin'?" Micah pushed him gingerly to bed, whispered "I'll be back, darling" Arthur snorted as he hitted the pillow once again. "Just don't go make trouble" Micah kissed the spot behind his ear, buried his nose in golden hair. Smiled while he knew the other one couldn't see it.  
He threw some clothes on, rummaged through Arthur's coat pocket for a cigarette. Then left their room.

It was still raining outside of the hotel. Micah cursed internally he forgot his hat in their room. Buttoned up his coat then stepped on muddy footpath of Saint Denis. Spotted a bar right on the other side of the street.  
Inside was warm, thick cloud of smoke swirling around the small space of the bar, it was past midnight but bar was crowded, drunk ones with girls hanging on their arms and poker players sitting around.  
Whipped his face by his dirty, green bandanna fished from his coat's pocket. Leaned lazily on the counter.  
"A whiskey"  
As he waited for his order, scanned people around with sideway glances. Right on the table near him, there was a middle-aged man. Thoughtful expression, gaze fixed on unknown spot through the smoke of his pipe. When Micah approached him, moved uncomfortably in his chair  
His voice was cold "yes?" Fingers drumming impatiently on the surface of the tacky table.  
Micah slid in opposite chair. The only empty chair in the bar "You paid for chairs too?" Man said nothing just flipped his hand toward Micah as sign of dismiss.  
His whiskey arrived. He sipped on his glass while watching the other one. His mind flew to different directions on the same time. Had to find a shelter albeit temporary, till the commotion subsided. "_name's Dutch," a hand friendly offered to him for shake. Micah dumbfounded by swift changes in the man's manners, kept staring at man "Micah.." he answered.  
"You new in this town? haven't seen you 'round here before.."  
Micah threw up one shoulder "I live someplace near. A village"  
"Visiting city I see.. you here for someone, son?" The man asked, stuffed fresh tobacco in his pipe.  
"No" came Micah's curt and sharp answer. he tried to stand, like hell he was going to stay all night with this nosy calf.  
A voice halted him on his way "wait!" The man pointed to his guns with his pipe. "They're yours, son?"  
"Uh-ha"  
Caught a glitz in man's eyes "you're a gunslinger?" Sounded impressed, put his elbows on the table to lean closer to Micah. Like what Micah was about to say was a dark secret no one should know about but him.

Arthur stirred awake. Groaning when he found out Micah hadn't come back yet. By a look outside of the window guessed it should be past nine in the morning. Hauling himself across the small room to his clothes. Rubbing on his sleepy eyes. He cursed Micah under his breathe "that moron probably is in a Goddam_" he was interrupted by Micah himself, burst suddenly into the room with an excited look on his face, grinning widely.

"Arthur!" 

Arthur's hand slipped from his gunbelt, he bent to shove his pants in his boots."Next time Micah, think well before jumping in like that"  
Micah ignored him "I met someone"  
Arthur sat on the bed, his palms on his knees, shot up an eyebrow. "Go on, you into trouble again?"

Micah sat beside him, let out a heartily laugh  
"no no no no, not this time. Look, remember what you said last night? What you always sayin'bout normal life and all?" Arthur just stared at him.  
"A guy in the bar. A good man, he was uh..talking about a robbery" Arthur brushed a hand on his face. Sighed frustratedly. Micah kept on "he got a gang. A big one and I-I asked if me and my friend can come on the board with them or not? They gonna rob a bank in Black Water. That _same_ guy said he likes me. We talked _all_ night..and morning" he waited for younger one's reply.

"Ya sure it ain't a..trap? A nice man walking in, asks your hand in uh, bank robbery?"  
Micah hummed "said we'll get our fair share too"

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. His shoulders dropped with a deep sigh

"How you can trust a man you've just met this.. _easily_?"

Micah shrugged "we have nothing to lose at this state..This will be ok and you know I'll protect you"

"This isn't right, Micah. Why I'm not surprised you always _misunderstand_ totally anything, look, if you wanna ride with them, you can. Just..walk out of this door and" Arthur waved his hand nervously toward the door "and you're free! You wanna go risk your life for a..what you said, robbery, huh? After so many effort trying to cover our tracks from the law just because we both seeked for a safe life, go ahead, be my guest. But just know this single thing that I ain't come with you. You bastard"  
"I ain't leaving without you, Arthur" Micah stood.  
"Here I'm only trying to make some money for ourselves under the shadow of a big gang. It's a great chance, Arthur. I won't turn this down and I will _not_ let you leave me!" His voice nearly broke at the end "I lost my brother..my..father. I can't-can't lose you" Arthur's blonde head hung effortlessly between his shoulders. He whispered "you promise it'll be our last robbery," it was more like a demand than a request but Micah nodded anyway. Knelt before Arthur, his palms sliding on his partner's thighs. Pressed a lingering kiss on his scalp "I promise" he whispered back between golden locks.  
"We gonna get a hell lot of money enough for insurance our lives"  
He adjusted long thongs of Arthur's suspender on his shoulders, Arthur pushed him away softly with a hand on his chest, putting distance between them to look serious into Micah's eyes. "It will be our last robbery. Then we will leave together, will live away from all these chaos .."

Micah took Arthur's hand in his, brought it up to his lips for a kiss on each finger tips while looking into Arthur's eyes. He grinned "you have my words. And I sure it'll go flawless, cowpoke"

"Now you say it" Arthur pulled his hand free, folded his arms in front. "Now, what is this guy's name? Or you were too happy daydreaming you didn't bother to know it"

"Duke..or Dutch I think."

"And this Duke or Dutch trusted you enough to spill his guts out right in front of.." looked at Micah "someone like _you_ , huh?" scratched at his chin then put his palms on his hips.

"I don't know 'bout you but ta me, sounds strange"

Micah whined "c'moon, cowboy! I told him my whole darn life story and he told me his. Said it's good to have two professional gunslingers in the gang"

Arthur chuckled "professional.."

He kicked the woody leg of the bed with the tip of his boot. Micah handed him his black rodeo hat.  
"I know you thinking hard now. But, don't you bother your pretty head over this. Things are under control"  
"And that's where our problem started. Trust me Arthur, things're under control.."

Micah didn't want to start another debate with Arthur, both knew this was useless because when Micah insisted on doing certain things, he'd certainly do them. Whether Arthur tried to change his mind or not.  
When bounty hunters hunted his little brother, Amos Bell, Micah went for them. Arthur tried and tried really hard to dissuade him, pleaded with him because he loved Micah. Couldn't stand those hunters take him too. The only thing he wanted for all three of them after Micah's father died was a peaceful life away from curious eyes of folks in a small ranch that seemed away to reach. He cried that night but Micah without paying attention to him only took his father's shotgun above the fireplace. Gritted his teeth hard that was clearly audible to ears when Arthur squeezed his arm to stop him from leaving him. He couldn't even look at Arthur, there was nothing to explain. He was his brother and he loved him, he couldn't lose him.

He left anyway.

Amos had a savage soul, which, was a very common thing between Bell family members. It was in their blood . Micah was the only lucky one who found someone like Arthur in his life. He killed and robbed many people. It wasn't like Arthur thought he got what he deserved, he loved Amos once in good old days, when he was still young and naive. But he changed, just like every one else.

Micah failed to break him out on time.  
They hung Amos. And it was when they started running away, Micah killed sheriff and his deputies

they weren't able to pay ransom so they started living like this, killing and robbing, stagecoaches or shops. Or maybe poor people who were passing on the road.

Micah brushed his fingers along the brim of his white hat, let out an angry huff "I'll see you downstairs. Ordered breakfast for us." Turned his back to Arthur "ain't gonna stay here for you to throw taunt at me..and told you I'd decided before." pose bristled, shoulders up and his fist clenched tightly around doorknob. Arthur carded his fingers in his disheveled blonde hair, messing them more. Teeth worrying on his bottom lip before he stepped up to Micah. Wrapped both arms around him from behind, face buried in the wrinkle of his raunchy red shirt.  
they both had dealt with many things, been through many things and both were tired. Tired of running.  
Maybe it was a chance after all, a chance for a change. If this wasn't a dirty trick spread for them to stumble blindly right into bounty hunters' trap, they could pocket heaps of money and Arthur knew well he'd follow Micah till the last day of his life. They were going to build this new change together  
Micah circled around in his arms to face him, Arthur accepted contently the warm invite of his partner's embrace. Purred as other one combed fingers through unruly golden hair of his.

"Just trust me Arthur. I'm sure this one will go pretty well, as soon as we get our share, we build a whole new house in a ranch."

Arthur smiled weakly. Kissed Micah's chin.

"..we're leaving this evening"

"This soon..?" 

"I said we're gonna have breakfast, ain't I?. Then, what exactly do we have to do in this city?! He said he has to be back before tonight so we'll leave with him" Micah opened the door "anyhow I'm gonna brush those horses. You finish your meal, don't wait up fo' me"

Arthur didn't go further questioning Micah about this mysterious man. If Micah say things will be fine, then he'd believe him.

.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking time to read. again, forgive me for my grammar mistakes.


End file.
